


仍在

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: Diana在病床前喂Steve喝药，Steve脸色平静，Sammy的脸皱成一团。Steve刚从鬼门关走一遭回来，他不想再看鬼脸了。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 6





	仍在

**Author's Note:**

> -Steve存活。
> 
> -我流WS，究级ooc流水账。好久没写了来吓人。

Diana在病床前喂Steve喝药，Steve脸色平静，Sammy的脸皱成一团。Steve刚从鬼门关走一遭回来，他不想再看鬼脸了。

“浑身是伤被迫吃药的人又不是你，你干什么。”

“我孤独，呆在这里我收到的伤害不亚于浑身是伤被迫吃药。”Sammy睁开眼，“今天是情人节，我要去酒吧街寻找爱情了。”

于是他起身头也不回地走了。Steve叹了口气，乖乖喝下最后一勺深棕色药浆，得到Diana的一个吻。

“今天是情人节啊。”Steve在医院没日没夜地躺了许久，完全没意识到，“我们出去玩好不好？”

“不行。”Diana托着脸给Steve拨开额头上的碎发，“你得养病。”

“可我来巴黎的医院住了那么多时间，连凡尔赛宫都没见过！”他的脸也皱起来，但很可爱，Diana想，Steve生气起来是很可爱的。

Steve在漫长的住院期间干完了他这辈子能干出的最闲的事儿。他给Diana叠了一百个千纸鹤两百朵玫瑰花三百颗小星星，直到护士把纸被撕完的硬壳病历敲在他没受伤的那侧脑袋上。他还向Diana学习了她小时候母亲唱给她听的催眠曲，只是每每轮到Steve唱起来Diana都只是一个劲儿的笑，毫无催眠效果。他们有太多时间去了解彼此了，如果说战时的五天让火燃了起来，那么住院的这几个月就给他们一个机会把火捧进壁炉，然后围着取暖。Steve掏空自己从小到大的全部经历，都比不上Diana的一小半，不愧是不老不死的女战神。Steve懊恼地想不出话来，被Diana亲了下额头。

“没关系，这一切的一切，在遇见你之后，才开始有了意义。”

因此Diana没有拗过Steve，她觉得Steve确实该散散心了。Steve痊愈了许多，但走路还是有些慢。Diana翻出一顶帽子给他戴，遮住了头上的绷带。完成，Steve Trevor先生完好如新，谁都想不到几个月前他才经历过一场恶战。

他们去蒙田大道，人手一支香草冰激凌，进每家服装店找最漂亮的蓝色长裙和西服。塞纳河边的咖啡厅有刚烤好的玛芬蛋糕新鲜出炉，情人节情人买一送一，咬开一口里面是流心巧克力。凯旋门前捧着萨克斯的黑人小哥吹起梦幻曲，阳光像潮水般倾泻而下，罩住他们闪闪发光。

最后他们去看凡尔赛宫，太阳刚好转到脑后。冬末巴黎不到10摄氏度，但白天还不至于太冷。广场上鸽子懒洋洋地走来走去，接受游人撒下的面包屑。Steve坐在长椅上喘气，Diana弯腰给他解开围巾。

“只是解开围巾吗？”Steve垂眼偷偷看她，嘴巴抿两下。于是Diana就紧挨着他坐下，但Steve没有立刻吻上去。他们吻过好多次，在枪林弹雨中，在战场上，在昏迷几周后终于睁开眼的医院病房里。但都没有像现在这样，和平又安宁，不用担心下一秒会失去。他看进Diana的眼里，看见风，看见大海，看见剑光凛凛，但风是微风，海浪拍打着沙滩，剑收入鞘中。一切都过去了，结束了，傍晚5点的钟声响着，鸽子飞了起来，孩子们追跑打闹。神啊，Steve闭上双眼，让时间静止于此刻吧。

他们吻在一起。


End file.
